October 7
'' Platinum Edition DVD poster]] '' Platinum Edition release poster]] Films *1971 - Bedknobs and Broomsticks premieres in London, England. *2011 - Real Steel (Touchstone Pictures) Television *1984 - The Disney Channel Premiere Film, Love Leads the Way premieres on Disney Channel. *1987 - The DuckTales episode "Dinosaur Ducks" premieres in syndication. *1989 - The Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears episode "My Kingdom for a Pie" and The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode "Un-Valentine's Day" premiere on ABC. *1991 - The Darkwing Duck episode "Aduckyphobia" premieres in syndication. *1994 - The Aladdin episode "Dune Quixote" premieres in syndication. *1995 - The Aladdin episode "While the City Snoozes" and the Timon & Pumbaa episode "Rocky Mountain Lie/Amazon Quiver" premiere on CBS. *1996 - The Timon & Pumbaa episode "Catch Me if You Kenya/Scent of the South" premieres on CBS. *2000 **The Teacher's Pet episode "Being Mrs. Helperman" premieres on ABC. **The Even Stevens episode "Secrets and Spies" premieres on Disney Channel. **''Mickey Mouse Works'' ends its run with the episode "Bird Brained Donald/Donald's Pool/How to Be a Gentleman", premiering on ABC. *2001 - The Weekenders episode "The Most Dangerous Weekend/Charity Case" premieres on ABC. *2002 **The Lloyd in Space episode "That's Debatable" premieres on Toon Disney. **The Bear in the Big Blue House episode "The Amazing Skippy" premieres on Playhouse Disney. *2006 **''The Replacements'' premieres on Disney Channel with the episode "The Majestic Horse/Carnie Dearest". **The W.I.T.C.H. episode "Q is for Quarry" premieres. *2011 - The Phineas and Ferb episodes "That's the Spirit" and "The Curse of Candace" premiere on Disney Channel. *2016 - Sofia the First premieres on the Disney Channel with the episode "Cauldronation Day". *2017 - The ''Milo Murphy's Law'''' episode "Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!" premieres on Disney XD. *2018 - The ''Avengers Assemble episode "The Panther and the Wolf" premieres on Disney XD. *2019 - Tangled: The Series premiered its third season with The episode "Rapunzel's Return" on Disney Channel. VHS & DVD releases *1997 **''The Shaggy Dog'' **''The Shaggy D.A.'' **''Son of Flubber'' **''Old Yeller'' **''Disney's Doug: Doug's Secret Christmas'' *2003 - The Lion King: Special Edition Theme park happenings *1998 - Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin opens at Magic Kingdom. *2002 - A Bug's Land opens at Disney's California Adventure. Video games *2003 - The Lion King 1½ is released for Game Boy Advance. DVD & Blu-ray releases *2008 **''Sleeping Beauty: 50th Anniversary Platinum Edition'' **''The Santa Clause 3-Movie Collection'' *2014 **''Sleeping Beauty: Diamond Edition'' **''Million Dollar Arm'' Books *2008 - Clubhouse Christmas *2014 **''Dipper's & Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop Fun!'' **''Star Wars The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' People Births *1905 - Andy Devine (character actor and comic cowboy sidekick) *1945 - Michael Wallis (journalist and actor) *1950 - Hugh Fraser (actor, theatre director, and author) *1955 - Yo-Yo Ma (cellist) *1958 - Rosalyn Landor (film, television, and stage actress and audio book narrator) *1970 - Nicole Ari Parker (actress) *1974 - Numan Acar (actor, film producer, and comedian) *1978 **Omar Benson Miller (actor) **Alesha Dixon (singer, dancer, rapper, model, and television presenter) **Hattie Morahan (actress) *1979 - Shawn Ashmore (actor) Deaths *1849 - Edgar Allan Poe (author, poet, editor, and literary critic) Category:Days in Disney history